


[Podfic] A Good Password

by Rindle



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Inadvertent confessions of love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Steve helps Tony test out a project. For TRB Classic.Audio recording of Woad's fic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Good Password

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Password](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446229) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad). 



> Recorded for Voice Teams 2020, for Team Orange, _Orange-You-Glad-I-Saved-This-Braincell_ , Confession anthology. 
> 
> [Confessions Masterlist Post](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11877.html)

  
[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/da3952bac215857cc6dbd102061febcd/15a0a6d237af9708-da/s400x600/b00900432ae070726449c27cd3c42ad18cae4b44.jpg)   


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:21
  * **MP3:** 4 mb (96 kbps)
  * **M4B:** 5 mb (128 kbps)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/a-good-password-rindle)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/1f08osophkxw/AA-AGoodPassword-rindle.mp3)
  * M4B on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/3ls3ust1yx02/AA-AGoodPassword-rindle.m4b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [A Good Password](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446229)
  * **Author:** [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad)
  * **Reader:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Cover art:** Rindle



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Woad, for offering blanket permission.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
